New Super Mario Bros: The Underground
'''New Super Mario Bros: The Underground '''is a working title for a game for Wii. It was made for the Mario series's 25th anniversary. The game introduces new characters, powerups, enemies, items, and an new major villian. Story Unlike most Mario games, this one has a deeper story. Mario and Princess Peach are just about to enjoy a delicious cake when Bowser comes flying into the cake. Devili jumps out from the cake, and grabs Princess Peach, and flies away. Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad race after Devili, but slip into a large hole. The game begins. A couple levels later, Mario, Luigi, and the Toads enter the castle, and are about to kill Tom Deviling, but are stopped by his mother, Princess Lily. After learning that Princess Peach has been kidnapped, Princess Lily joins Mario and pals. After entering World 3, Mario and pals see a girl version of Mario, who looks a lot like Peach. She says that her sister was kidnapped by a crazy witch and a strange ninja reptile. Mario and pals go off with Peachiro to help her. When they get there, Asokos and the unnamed Deviling attack as a duo. Mario and pals fight them off, but then the unnamed Deviling pulls the switch on a time machine, but accidentally sucks in Mario and pals instead of her. Mario and pals find themselves in a prehistoric Dinosaur Land. They find out another Deviling is in this time period, and they go after to find him. Once getting there, they see that a giant prehistoric Yoshi is fighting along with him. After defeating the prehistoric Yoshi and Deviling, they use the time machine to get back home, but they turn out to be on a dock that floats above a dangerous sea. A Deviling is mocking them, making Mario mad, and chase after him. After defeating the Deviling, they find themselves in Japan, where mass chaos is happening. Another Deviling is trying to take over using Japanese goombas to hypnotize everyone in Japan. Mario and friends chase after him. After finding the Deviling and defeating him, mummies drag Mario and his friends into the Haunt City, where they will be burned alive for a Deviling's enjoyment. They break free, and go out to find the 7th Deviling. The go into a forest and end up getting lost. After finding their way their way through all the levels, they meet up with the seventh Deviling, after defeating him, they fall into Devili's lair, which was underground. After beating Devili, Peach is saved, and Mario and his new friends go home, leaving Devili frozen in a frozen lake in his castle. Gameplay Gameplay is much like New Super Mario Bros. Wii's. The game is played either in classic style, with the Wii Remote held horizontally, or in Nunchuk style, with the Nunchuk used for movement. Some actions, such as jumping is used with and attacks are performed with or with the nunchuck. Others, like spinning in midair and picking up other players, are performed by shaking the Wii Remote. Certain areas of levels, such as specific platforms, can also be manipulated by tilting the Wii Remote. Playable Characters Enemies 180px-Goomba.png|A Goomba GalaxyKoopa.png|A Koopa. Scoot Blooper.png|A Scoot Bloop Pirate Goomba2Arr.png|A Pirate Goomba. ChickenGoomba.png|A Chicken Suit Goomba. 180px-RexSMWWii-1-.png|A Rex Lasumpkin.png|A Lazumpkin. MumMum.png|A MumMum. 64e80b88fb4818235ecf0b1c3d32030a.png|A Mayunded. Mandinero.png|A Mandinero. ChompShark.png|A Chomp Shark. Chomp.png|A Chain Chomp. BonyBeetleSMG4.png|A Bony Beetle. GloobEnemy.png|An evil Gloob. Undead Toad.png|An Undead Toad. Gasper.png|A Gasping Molar. JapaneseGoomba.png|A Japanese Goomba. Hologram_Goomba.png|A Hologram Goomba. Acornenemy.png|An odd enemy, found in areas where Acorns are common. Called Acoorns. Groovy_Bro.png|A Groovy Bro. Mecha Mushroom.png|A Mecha Mushroom. 460px-Fuzzy.png|A Fuzzy. MAD MARIO.png|Mad Mario Goomboison.png|A Goomboison. Goomboison2.png|A Gunba. WhimpGuy.png|A Whimp. Tox_Box_SMG.png|A Toy Box. Rhomp.png|A Rhomp. EliteOctoomba.png|An Elite Octogoomba Bulky Bomb.png|A Bob-Omb. PumpkinheadGoomba.png|Pumpkin Head Goomba. 180px-Paratroopa.png|A Para-Koopa. 200px-Koopa.png|A SMW Koopa. BooNSMBWii.png|A Boo. Fireandicebug.png|Freezire Bug. CamoGoomba.png|A Camoomba. These appear invisble against plants. ShyGuy.PNG|A Shy Guy. Caveguy.png|A Cave Guy. These are more agressive than Shy Guys. StoneChomp.png|A Stone Chomp. Rocky Wrench.png|A Rocky Wrench. Drybone r.png|Dry Bones Cow Chomp.png|A Cow Chomp. These Chomps run wild. NPCs Brontosh.png|A Brontoshi. These are strong and can break rocks. He has low jumps however. Termario.png|Swagger, a robotic Mario from the future Corku.png|A Corku. Yoshi NSMBW.png|A Yoshi. He can flutter jump and eat enemies. Para-Yoshi.png|A Para-Yoshi. These Yoshi can fly and eat enemies. They go extremely slow. Camosaurus.png|A Camotoise. These are invisible when against a plant. Stoni.png|A Stoni is beyond slow and cannot jump. However, it cannot be hit by enemies. Fluzzard.png|Fluzzard. In some levels, you will be required to fly him. Shopkeepers Shopkeepers hold power ups and unlockable characters (only for world 3) and extras. There is one for every world. There are no shops in World 9 and 0. Powerups Fired Ice Flower.png|This is a Fired Ice Flower. It has the power to create fire and ice, which can be switched with the Z button on the nunchunk or B on the Wii Mote. It is very rare. Dry Mushroom.png|A Dry Mushroom transforms Mario into Dry Mario, who can throw bones and has to be hit twice. Cookie Dough.png|Cookie Dough. This tranforms Mario into Gingerbread Mario, who can run extremely fast. If he attempts to swim in this form, he will crumble. Paper Mushroom.png|A Paper Mushroom. This turns Mario into Paper Mario, who can easily pass enemies by falling to the floor. He can also float. After time though, he will revert to regular. LightingBloopSuit.png|The Zeus Bloop Suit. Allows you to swim in the polluted waters, and allows to use lightning. FroGSuitpowerup.png|This frog suit allows you to leap great distances as well as swim faster. It can also block mind waves from the Japanese Goombas. Acorn.png|This Acorn allows you to leap great distances as well as run faster. It also allows you to eat nuts, which can earn you one-ups. Spilt Mushroom.png|An Spilt Mushroom, turns you small and big at will. Mushroom2.PNG|An Mushroom. It allows Mario and friends to bear a hit. FireFlower.png|An Fire Flower. It can throw fireballs at enemies. Worlds World 1: The Mushroom Kingdom This is probably the easiest world. There aren't alot of tricks, and doesn't have a lot of hard enemies. World 2: The Underground This has lots of digging to do, and it caves in sometimes. The enemies aren't really that hard, but you can't really jump in this world. World 3: The Portal Realm This world contain several portals that throw out enemies, power-ups and strange objects. There aren't any ? blocks in this world. World 4: Lighting Sea The sea is very dangerous place to be. As well as that, it's contaminated with oil. You'll need more than a Frog Suit to get trough. World 5: Prehistoric Dinosaur Land There are several ride-able creatures in this world. However, there are very large dinosaurs everywhere. World 6: The Shores of Japan Filled with hypnotic Goombas that are turning the Japanese Toads into mindless slaves. You must not only help them, but stop the master mind behind it all. World 7: Haunt City The city is overruled with ghouls and ghosts, and most them are in swarms. Mario and friends have to go in to save "Peach". As well as that, the Mayor seems mysterious... World 8: The Forest The forest is full of creepy crawlies and dangerous animals. It has no gimmicks except for some mysterious purple goo. World 9: Devili's Domain Devili's fortress is at this final world. This world will put you at a very large test, using objects and enemies from previous worlds. At the end, Devili will be waiting for you, and will fight you. World 0: Cheerless Challenge At the end of the game, this world is unlocked. Using objects and enemies from previous worlds, this place will keep you on your toes. At the end, the 8th Deviling will be waiting for you. Devilings Other New Super Mario Bros: The Underground/ Beta Elements Gallery Fired Ice Flower.png|The Fired Ice Flower's offical artwork. Fired Ice Mario.png|Mario's Fired Ice Form art. 64e80b88fb4818235ecf0b1c3d32030a.png|Mayunded's offical art. MumMum.png|MumMum's offical art. Lasumpkin.png|Lazumpkin's offical art. Corku.png|Corku's offical art. ChickenGoomba.png|A suit Goomba's offical art. MarioPEach.png|Peachiro's offical art. Pirate Goomba2Arr.png|A Pirate Goomba's offical art. Princess Lily.png|Princess Lily's Concept art. Scoot Blooper.png|Scoot Bloop's offical art. Dry Mushroom.png|The Dry Mushroom's offical art. Dry Mario.png|Dry Mario's offical art. Gingerbreadman Mario.png|Gingerbread Mario's Offical Art. Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario's offical art. FrogSuit.png|Mario in his frog suit. GloobFriendly.png|A Gloob when it's friendly. GloobEnemy.png|A Gloob when it's bad. Squirts.png|Serin's offical artwork. Uranium Coin.png|An Uranium Coin, which only come from enemies. Electric Coin.png|An Electric Coin. Found only in Electric areas. Collecting 50 gives you an random powerup. Spilt Coin.png|Collect 5 of these and get an 7-Up! WOP Block.png|An WOP Block, which reverses time. They regenrate. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2010 Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games Category:Video Games